Loving Lupin
by x.BadWolfRose.x
Summary: a oneshot set on what happened after the scene in the Hospital wing at the end of Book six. Tonks has just argued with Lupin about their feelings in front of everyone. disclaimer i own none of the characters or place names


**Set just after Tonk's outburst in the hospital wing, end of Book Six.  
**

* * *

Tonks stormed out the hospital wing, determined not to let Remus see her tears. She strode purposefully along the corridor about ten paces before slowing down and finally stopping. She lent back against the wall, rubbing her wet eyes fiercely. She breathed deeply.

"Pull yourself together." She muttered to herself. "He's too proud to admit how he really feels. He's protecting you. He doesn't want your life ruined by him." But these words just brought a fresh bought of tears to her eyes.

Professor Lupin sighed as he caught Mrs Weasley's disapproving look. He slowly walked towards the door of the hospital wing, closing it with much less force than Tonks had. He would go and find Nymphadora, if only to put Mrs Weasley's mind at rest. He had been avoiding Tonks like the plague the last few months. He told himself it was for her own good, but if he was honest, it was because he couldn't bear to look at her without his heart aching. He knew how she felt about him. It was so rare that two people had feelings for each other at the same time that Remus felt he was breaking some unwritten rule by denying them both the relationship they craved. 

He saw Tonks leaning against a wall, staring at the floor and muttering to herself. He smiled; reminded of all the things he loved about this girl. The smile was quickly replaced with a look of remorse as he approached the, now fiery red headed, girl.

"Tonks?"

She looked up sharply at the sound of his voice.

"If you've come to try and convince me to give up on you again you're wasting your time" Tonks glowered at him. Remus sighed.

"Nymphadora…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Dora then. I've explained to you before. The wizarding world is in serious danger. The order needs us…"

"The order has got nothing to do with it" Butt in Tonks angrily

"…The order needs us to be strong." Continued Remus calmly.

"I know." Sighed Tonks, "And I'm stronger with you. You've seen me. I'm a mess, more so than usual. I can't do anything right, and it's your fault you know. You can't get it into your stupid fat head that… Why are you smiling?!" The corners of Remus' mouth twitched upwards as he tried desperately to keep a straight face. He couldn't help it. She was adorable, even when angry.

"You said I would be an outcast, like you, for merely associating myself with a werewolf," continued Tonks, "Well, I already have, the whole order has, for befriending you."

"It's not the same Dora." Said Remus softly, smile gone. "You have no idea of what it would be like for you, what reactions you would get from other people!"

"I don't care"

"You would be treated differently, associated with a werewolf."

"I don't care!"

"Not to mention the danger you would be in. Dora, I couldn't live with myself, if you were harmed in any way, because of me and what I am." Tonks looked into his soft brown eyes, silently pleading. His face was lined with worry and sadness.

"Remus, I don't care whether you could live with yourself or not. It's my decision." She looked down at her feet. Remus felt his heart break. He knew she would look up at him again, her eyes would be hot with tears and he would have to break her heart all over again. Suddenly, she grabbed hold of the front of his robes.

"I love you." Her eyes were dry but furious as she stared up at him. The phrase was said with such unexpected force and fierceness that Lupin couldn't help but laugh. But this only made Tonks angrier. Astonished at his reaction she said, "I don't know what you find funny but…"

And suddenly, he was kissing her. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as he pulled her into his kiss. Tonks didn't know how to react, caught completely off guard by his action. Her hands slowly let go of the front of his robes that she had been hanging onto with such force. They snaked their way up until they were around his neck, pawing at the locks of hair at the nape of his neck. After what seemed like a lifetime, their lips pulled apart, although Remus still kept a firm hold around the girl, as if he was terrified she would disappear.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. Anger bubbled up inside Tonks again. Were those the only words she was going to get after a year of pain and misery? She opened her mouth to shout but something stopped her. The expression in Remus' face told her that he was accepting everything. She traced one of the scars on his face with her finger, and finally caught a glimpse of the world he was trying to shield her from. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Taking his hand they walked, slowly and purposefully down the corridor and out of the castle grounds.

* * *

**:) r&r? thanks xx**


End file.
